Right Here
by banananapeel
Summary: The Jonas Brothers are headed towards stardom while still in high school. While Miss Cyrus is just a regular teen going to high school. Niley. Rated T for language and possibly scenes that will come up later.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is set about September 2006. Jonas Brothers released their first album from Columbia records and their doing okay, but not as expected. The Jonas family moved to LA to help with the boys' music careers. But here's the twist; Miley's not famous. She moved to LA with her family so her dad could continue pursuing his music and acting career because Doc ended up in Canada. She's into music but still isn't quite sure what she wants.

_**Beep beep beep…**_

Miley woke up to the sound of her alarm. She'd been counting the days of summer; it was 100 days exactly. She couldn't believe they were all up and she'd now have to start high school, alone. Her dad's show ended and her family wanted to be together again. But he needed to be in Los Angeles. Of course she would be with her family no matter what, even if it meant leaving behind friends in your hometown, but why did they have to move right before high school?

Miley sat up slowly. She rubbed her eyes and then ran her fingers through her hair for only a second before she ran into knots.

_Great_. She thought. _One day, I'll have a hairstylist that will take care of these stupid things. One day._

She never thought she'd be that famous, but if she were to become famous, she'd enjoy the perk of having a hairstylist deal with her hair.

Miley got up and went into her bathroom. It had two sinks and a door that led to her brother's room. Her brother was in the shower. Thankfully there was a opaque shower curtain so that they wouldn't have to freak out when one was taking a shower. _Double great; he'll take five hours just shampooing his hair._ Miley started untangling the knots out of her hair. When she was finally done, taking almost ten minutes, Braison still wasn't out.

"Bray! Hurry up! I need to use the shower!" Miley yelled.

"I'm not gonna be done for another 10 minutes." Braison yelled back.

Miley groaned. "FINE!" _I guess I'll go without a shower. But when I come home smelling stanky, you can deal with it. _Miley thought, getting an evil grin on her face.

She brushed her teeth and washed her face. She examined her skin further. _And now I have a pimple, _she noted, but thankfully it was hidden by her bangs. She put on layers of deodorant so she wouldn't be known as the "stanky girl."

Miley went back into her room and shut the door to the bathroom. She had already picked out her clothes for the day, like the dork she was. She'd chosen a yellow sundress and regular black converse. She'd rather wear her cowboy boots but she didn't want to be known as the stanky cowgirl with the one-hit wonder daddy. Nobody knew from just looking at her who her dad was, they never did. But when she would start talking to people she'd say her name and somehow it always came back.

Miley headed downstairs to find her mom. She was still getting Miley's younger sister Noah into her clothes.

"Anything for breakfast, mom?" Miley asked.

"Sweetie, I ran out of time, your sister said she was ready for kindergarten but is now changing her mind." Miley looked over and saw that Noah had a scowl on her face.

Miley walked over and got down to Noah's level. "Don't you want to go to school? You'll get to make lots of friends."

"I already have lots of friends." Noah said still pouting.

"But don't you want to have lots and lots of friends like me?" Miley said.

"All of your friends are in Tennessee, you don't have any friends here." Noah said. Miley knew she wasn't trying to be mean, she was right, but it still hurt.

"Well, okay, I'll go to school, and you can stay here with Mama and not have as much fun as me." Miley said standing up and grabbing her backpack.

Noah ran to Miley's side, "Can I come with you?" She asked, looking up with her big puppy dog eyes like she hadn't just spent the last 45 minutes avoiding school.

"Oh… No… You have to go to your school and I go to a different, bigger kids' school." Miley said holding Noah's hand. Noah's face went back to the scowl once she understood what Miley had said.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SCHOOL IF I CAN'T GO WITH MILEY!" Noah shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Miley, just ride your bike to school today, please. It looks like I'm going to be here for a while." Her mom said.

Miley put her messenger bag over her shoulder and went to the garage. _Of course I have to ride my bike, I'm just the forgotten middle child. And of course, today I have to ride my bike when I'm wearing a dress._ But thankfully Miley had her sister's old low rider Schwinn bike that was better for dresses.

Miley put her earphones in and blasted up some music that reminded her of home, mainly Toby Keith and Rascal Flatts.

She'd been to Providence High School with her mom for orientation and knew how to get there. She did take a few wrong turns, but she had left early so it wasn't a big deal. But it seemed farther when she was on her bike. She was on the outskirts of the school when she saw a big black SUV drive past with tinted windows. _I guess we're not in Franklin anymore, Miley_.

Nick and his brother Joe were headed to school, passing a girl on a bike.

"So, Dad, why aren't we being home schooled?" Nick asked, not in a rude tone, but genuinely curious.

"Me and your mom think that a normal high school life would be just right for you two."

"Yeah, but my friends are all the way back in New Jersey and I only have one more year left." Joe added.

"That may be true, but me and your mom don't have the time to home school both of you. We're still not to the point, financially, where we feel comfortable not having jobs. LA is expensive." Their father said.

Their dad pulled the car around to the front of the school to drop them off.

"Joe, remember to get a parking permit so I don't have to keep driving you guys to school." He added right before he drove off.

"Like I want to be dropped off by my dad." Joe said as he and Nick got out of the car.

Nick looked around Providence High School. It was nice, probably cause everyone was rich around here and their parents paid for it. He looked at all the girls in the shiny new outfits and all the guys in matching clothes. Nick was wearing clothes from a store his mom's friend owned in New Jersey; they were just regular jeans and a blue button up shirt. He wore an old pair of Chuck Taylor's that he'd had since middle school.

He saw the girl getting off her bike from earlier; _She's got a nice dress on._ Nick thought to himself before walking into the school with Joe.

He went into the gym where you were supposed to go to get your class schedule. Nick was taking:

English 7:25-8:20RM: 627

Music 8:25-9:20RM: 217

Computer Tech 9:25-10:20RM: Computer Lab

World History 10:25-11:30RM: 713

Lunch 11:30-12:15

Algebra 1 12:20-1:15RM: 115

Biology 1:15-2:10RM: 119

Joe's was only taking four classes because he'd taken enough credits in New Jersey.

"Lucky." Nick mumbled under his breath as Joe waved around the card in Nick's face.

"So I'm thinking I'll get the permit during my free time and have Kevin pick me up. And then, on regular days I guess I can come pick you up, but let's not make that too permanent." Joe said.

"Wow, thanks Joe." Nick said, smiling. "I'm gonna head off to class, so I'll see you later."

Nick had a good sense of direction and found his first class easy. The tables were two person desks, all in rows and aisles; only there was room between all of the desks. Nick sat down in the back. He didn't want to sit in the back so he wouldn't be noticed, but he just did better in the back, when he could see everything that was going on. If he heard a noise he could quickly find the source and focus back on the class and his work.

As more and more kids filed in, everyone avoided sitting next to him. _Avoiding the creepy looking kid with the fro in the back, huh? _He thought to himself. The bell rang and now he was the only person with an empty seat next to him. _Great._

As the teacher was passing out the syllabus one more student came in. It was the girl in the dress.

**So, this story is going to be a heck of a lot longer. This first chapter is like 1400 words. Wow. Might not seem like a lot for some avid readers, but that's a lot for me. And I had to split it cause it would've been like 2400, and if there is anything that I hate it's long first chapters.**

**With that being said, I'm already started on the second chapter and that should be up soon. Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Nick knew that the girl that walked in would be forced to sit next to him. _Guess I won't be alone._

"Sorry, this school is really confusing." She had a thick southern drawl; Nick was not expecting.

"Well then, please join us." The teacher said, pointing to the seat next to Nick after giving him the syllabus. Nick looked down at the paper and saw that the teacher's name was Mrs. Lund.

The girl headed back to the seat with her head down. She set down her bag down and slid into the seat.

It was awkward for a moment, but Miley was thinking back to what her Pappy had said to her right before she started middle school.

"_Don't let this new environment change you. Adapt. I want you to still be the same, outgoing girl I know. Refuse to be daunted."_

Miley smiled. That was only a day or two before he had passed away. Miley felt the tears welling up, but fought them and turned to the boy she was sitting next too.

"Hi. I'm Miley." She said.

He looked up from the paper and at her. "Uh, hi, I'm Nick."

"I'm new, and I'm desperately looking for someone to pretend is my friend so I won't look like such a loner." She said looking at the classroom realizing everyone was sitting next to a friend.

Nick chuckled, "I think I'm in the same boat. I'm new too, and no one was too excited to sit next to the kid in the back."

Miley just smiled at him. The teacher then began to speak. "Class, I hope your not sitting next to your arch nemesis because these are your permanent seats. And I really don't want to make a seating chart so, if I start talking." She put her hand down on a table with two very chatty girls, "Then you should stop talking. I don't like to lecture, so I'll only talk for 15 or 20 minutes at most every day. Then I'll have you do partner work with your tablemate. Other than that, I think this is a good time to get to know your English partner. You'll be doing a lot of work over the next year." She smiled and sat down at her desk and began furiously writing.

Nick and Miley looked around as everyone rejoiced in getting to keep their seats.

Miley turned to face Nick. "So, partner." She laughed nervously.

"I guess were stuck together," Nick added, also laughing nervously.

"Can I see your schedule?" Miley asked. "I'm just curious if I'll be able to say I know anyone else in my other classes."

"Uh, sure." Nick gave her his schedule. He wasn't expecting anyone to be this friendly. _She's new, just like you, if you had more guts, you would've initiated the conversation._

_Miley! He must think you're a total creep! Asking for his schedule? Really?_ _Why do you always get like this?_ This is of course meaning the word vomit she would get whenever she was nervous. She was so afraid of what these kids would be like. But he wasn't even one of them, he was new; she had no idea where he was coming from. _Maybe he'll be meaner._

Miley smiled politely as he handed her his schedule. She looked down and compared. "Wow." She said.

"What?" He looked down at his schedule to see if he had gotten it dirty or something.

"We almost have an identical schedule." Miley was just staring at the papers; she then flipped them over so Nick could see.

Hers read:

English 7:25-8:20RM: 627

Music 8:25-9:20RM: 217

Art 9:25-10:20RM: Art Studio

World History 10:25-11:30RM: 713

Lunch 11:30-12:15

Algebra 1 12:20-1:15RM: 115

Biology 1:15-2:10RM: 119

"Huh." Nick said, truly shocked.

Miley flipped them back over so she could look at them more. Then she chuckled.

"What?" Nick asked.

"I like how they expect us to know where 'Art Studio' and 'Computer Lab' are." Miley said.

Nick wasn't sure what to say to this. He was a bit more introverted with new people. She was just ready to lay it all on the table. All he got out was "Yeah" and a small chuckle.

Miley sighed and then handed his schedule back, picking up on his shyness. She faced the front of the room. _You're gonna be with him a lot, don't scare him_.

Nick felt bad; he wasn't the best with first impressions. Most people thought he was either extremely shy or extremely rude. _Oh well._

The next forty minutes were awful. It was filled with awkward silence, Miley no longer made an attempt to talk to him.

"Alright, you guys have like five more minute but you can just go now." Mrs. Lund said without looking up from her notes.

Every one quickly got up while she and Nick took their time getting up. Miley looked down at her schedule. "So, 217. Do you mind if I just walk with you to find it?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure." Nick said, putting on his backpack. Miley slid her messenger bag over her shoulder and walked with Nick.

The hallways were empty because they got out early. Nick couldn't stand the awkward, silent walk anymore.

"So, where are you from?" He asked.

Miley wasn't sure if he was talking to her, seeing as he hadn't talked to her for the last 40 minutes in class. But she answered anyway, "Franklin, Tennessee. It's just outside of Nashville." It was silent for a moment, "What about you?"

He chuckled softly, "I've kind of been all over the place, but I was born in Dallas. Then I was raised in New Jersey. And now I'm out here." He smiled looking down at the floor. "We should turn here." He said, as Miley was about to go straight.

"Oh thanks. So. Why are you taking music?" Miley asked.

"Well, I, I'm already pretty good at music" _I have an album_ "so I figured it'd be an easy grade. Besides, playing music for an hour will be awesome." _I just won't get paid._ "What about you, why are you taking it?"

"I taught myself to play guitar, but I definitely have room to improve, and I'm working on making music, but I'm still getting stuck a lot of times." Miley said feeling kind of embarrassed letting him know she made music.

"I know how you feel. My music is still kind of in a weird state. I don't know what I want and I want to get better but I just don't have that much inspiration."

"So you write music too?" She asked.

"Well yeah, but it's no big deal." _I'm still a nobody in the music world._

"Maybe we'll collab sometime." She said smiling.

He chuckled a little, "Yeah maybe. Well, this is the class." Nick said pointing to the door marked 'Music Room' right under the big numbers '217'.

"How do you do that?" Miley asked.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just good with directions. And I got this map." He said, pulling it out from his back pocket.

Miley snatched it out of his hands. "Mind if I use this to find my art room, I'll give it back at," she looked at her schedule, forgetting which class they had together after that. "World history."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I don't need it anymore." Nick said smiling.

They heard the bell ring as everyone flooded out. Miley and Nick waited for everyone to leave the class and when Joe walked out.

"Hey brother!" Joe said coming up to Nick. He then looked at Miley and back at his brother. "And who is this?"

"Oh, this is, Miley. Miley, Joe." Nick said gesturing towards her.

"Hey Molly." Joe said, nodding at Miley.

"Hi Joe, it's Miley." She said.

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay, at least you were kind of close." She chuckled lightly before moving on. "I'm gonna go inside, I'll save ya a seat. In the back too." She smiled at Nick and then looked at Joe. "Nice meeting you."

Miley headed into the class, when she was gone from their sight Joe turned around to face Nick again.

"Already got a girlfriend, huh?" Joe said, nudging Nick.

"No, she's just a girl. We're both new."

"Awww, sounds like a cute story to tell friends when they ask you two how you met." Joe said, making Nick blush.

"No man, I don't want a girlfriend. We're on a weird schedule for tour; I'd never be around. Besides, I'm 13."

"Fourteen soon. Joe looked at his cell phone. Which reminds me, we gotta talk about what you wanna do for your birthday next Saturday, but I gotta go. Later, bro." Joe slapped Nick's shoulder as he headed to his next class.

Nick walked into his music class and saw that instead of desks, it was just a bunch of chairs scattered around. Nick saw Miley in the back, she was reading a big packet, and there was one on the empty chair next to her. He quickly sat down next to her and started reading as well. Miley looked up to make sure it was Nick and not someone else and then went back to reading.

Before Nick even got to the fifth line the teacher began talking. She told them that this was no "choir class." They would be required to write songs and learn an instrument. Singing would not count as an instrument. She continued on for the rest of the period about how the class was very rigorous and required a lot of participation. After what seemed like forever the bell rang and as Nick and Miley headed out they heard a few kids say they would definitely be switching out.

Once Nick and Miley were back in the hallway, Miley went left and Nick went right. They separated without saying a word. Miley looked back to find him, but he'd disappeared in the crowd of kids.

**Okay, so this was way longer than I expected, but hopefully it's all in the name of a good fan fiction.**

**One thing I wanna clear up something cause someone asked, Miley does want to be famous, she just hasn't been active in pursuing her acting or singing career. She doesn't feel the desire for it… Yet.**

**Think of this story as a parallel universe where Miley isn't as, 'I NEED TO BE ACTING AND SINGING, **_**NOW**_**!' and is more like, 'eh, it'll happen when it happens.' **


	3. Chapter 3

Miley found her way better than she had for her previous classes, thanks to the map. She walked into the Art Studio and saw that they had desks, but they were high desks. And instead of regular chairs it was high stools. Rather than sitting in the back, she sat in the middle row and off to the side.

She was one of the first kids in class and as more and more kids came in, Miley was one of the few kids left sitting alone. The bell rang and although she wasn't the only kid sitting alone, she felt like she was.

The teacher began to say something about how he didn't believe in grades, when a guy came in wearing a white v-neck and skinny jeans with a pair of Nikes on his feet. He had short, choppy, brunette hair, and a tan he'd probably been working on all summer.

He scanned for a seat and found the one next to Miley. _Great_. She thought to herself, _a rich LA kid_.

"So as I was saying, I don't believe in grades and the bell system. So as young Mr." the teacher waited for him to respond with his name.

"Kelly." The boy replied with, as he was sitting down next to Miley.

"Well, as I'm about to show with Mr. Kelly here" - before the teacher could finish the boy next to Miley interrupted him.

"Oh, no, my first name is Kelly." He said, flashing a cheesy smile.

The teacher just stared at him. "Well, _Kelly_, I won't count tardies. But I do count absences. This is the easiest class to show up to. I mean seriously, what are you going to do at" the teacher looked at his watch, "at almost ten in the morning? Go get another egg mcmuffin? Don't waste your time not showing up. So for your first assignment, I just want you guys to draw, or write, whatever. But at the end of the class you're turning the papers in. So come grab a paper and a pencil."

Miley got up and before she was more than an earshot away the guy, Kelly, said "Can you grab me one too, and a pencil."

"Sure." She said.

Miley walked up and grabbed two papers and pencils. When she was walking back she saw that Kelly had put his feet up on the empty stool from the row in front of them and noticed his socks were pulled up practically to his knees. _Why do guys think that's good looking? _She wanted to scream at him, "You look my Pappy!"

Miley set down the paper and pencil in front of him and then sat down in her seat and moved everything off her side of the table and onto the floor. She picked up the pencil and looked around the room. _Anything I want, huh?_

Just as she was about to get into a zone of thinking, closing her eyes, it was stopped abruptly.

"So, you new around here?"

Miley opened her eyes and looked over at the boy. She stared at him and then nodded her head.

"Cool." He said, nodding his head as well. "I've lived here my entire life. So if you ever want a tour, I'm the best."

Miley smiled politely, "Thanks, but I think I've got it figured out for the most part." She smiled again and then looked back down at her paper.

"Yeah, but I bet you don't know where the cool places are. You know the ones that aren't cool yet."

"I'm sorry, what?" Miley asked with a mix of a confused and frustrated look on her face.

"You know, like with the clubs. They're only in for a few months, but you gotta be there before that happens so you'll seem real cool."

Miley stared at him again. "And what are those places exactly?"

"Well, one of the places is this cool, like, smoothie shack type thing just next to Melrose place. It's like right behind it. You should come check it out after school." He said, with what Miley thought was a deceiving tone.

_What is your problem, girl? Finally someone who __**wants**__ to talk to you. He's starting the conversation. Give in._

She smiled. "Well, I don't have my license yet so, I don't know that I could get down there."

"Sophomore, huh?"

"Not quite, freshman."

"Oh, so you're a freshman? I thought you were maybe even a junior." Kelly said, he was noticeably excited that she was finally joining the conversation.

"I'm glad I fooled someone." She said smiling. She finally began doodling. She started with a large tree.

Kelly looked at what she was drawing and then started on something with his paper. He started drawing stick figures, but they weren't just stick figures. They looked like rough comic strip type figures. They had over-sized eyes and over-sized mouths. No noses or ears. Just weird dudes.

"So what grade are you in?" Miley asked without looking up from her paper.

"Senior, baby. Whoo!"

Miley turned to him, and in her teasing voice, "I'm no one's baby, buddy."

"So I guess that means your single." He replied back, looking her back straight in the eye.

She smiled and let out a light chuckle. "Yeah, I guess so." She looked back at her drawing and now started drawing a nest with two birds.

He kept staring at her. "So when should I pick you up?" He asked.

Miley's smile faded as she started firmly staring at her drawing.

He looked at her, realizing he'd gone to far. He smiled, "Sorry, I do that sometimes."

He started back on his doodles. "I guess I was reading on some mixed signals."

"No, it's not that I don't want to, I just don't know you." Miley said, quietly, she realized most of the rest of the class was silent.

She looked over at him and he was just drawing. "Ask me again in a couple of weeks, okay?"

He smiled and looked up at her. "Promise to say yes?"

She looked at him, "I can't say what future self will say." Miley lowered her voice. "She's crazy."

He laughed quietly. "You're crazy." He said under his breath.

Miley then punched his shoulder. "Whatever."

Miley looked at her picture and then decided to add a baby bird flying away from the tree. _I wonder what this is symbolizing?_ She asked herself sarcastically.

When she was done adding the baby bird she added a phrase sideways on the side of the paper. She wrote "baby bird." in lower case cursive. She then looked over at his drawings. More the of the same guy.

Miley then reached over with her pencil and started drawing a girl stick figure, similar to his boy stick figure.

"Get this feminine crap off my paper, woman!" He said looking at her drawing as it progressed.

She just giggled and kept drawing. "I'm done with mine, I don't want to add anymore."

The teacher suddenly appeared next to their desk. "Can I have a look?" He asked.

Miley turned around quickly, leaving her stick figure without a leg. "Oh, uh, definitely." She motioned her paper towards him.

He looked at it, "So, why don't you want to add more?" He asked, not looking away from the drawing.

"Well, I used to over do everything, and add stupid stuff all the time. So now I've kind of gotten into this phase of just doing as little as possible. Only what's necessary." The teacher wasn't really reacting. "I guess it's kind of like, minimalist era. I mean, of course I don't think it's quite as great as that era stuff, but I'm really digging that right now." The teacher looked up at her.

"I like the minimalist era also." He said before walking away.

Miley was practically scared stiff. She hated one-on-one talking with authority. She didn't like that one person had so much control over her.

"Hey, HEY!" Kelly practically yelled, a few students turning. Miley whipped her head around.

"What?" She asked back in a fierce tone.

"Uh, I, I just realized, I don't even know your name." Kelly said.

"Miley." She replied back, smiling.

"Miley, never heard that before." Kelly said nodding, going back to yet another stick figure he had started on.

"Yeah, it's a long story." Miley said. She almost started adding more to her drawing, but knew she didn't want to. She dropped the pencil on her bag that was on the ground.

"Well, we have ti-" The school bell interrupted Kelly's sentence. He sighed. "Nevermind."

Miley smiled at him and got off her stool. She gathered her bag and picked up her paper she headed towards the door, Kelly right behind her. She laid her paper down on the table and then Kelly laid his right on top of hers. She realized she hadn't ever finished her girl stick figure.

"I'll see you later, Miley." Kelly said as Miley headed off straight to her next class, map in her hand. Kelly found his buddy that was hanging out in the hallway.

His friend looked at him, "Who's that?" He asked.

"Just some freshman." He said.


	4. Chapter 4

Nick got to the next class pretty early because he was let out early from his other class. He had met Cody in his last class; Cody was a screw off and the class clown, and super loud and outgoing, nothing like Nick. But he was smart too; he didn't make fart jokes, but was able to respond to what the teacher would say with a witty response. Cody was tall, taller than Nick, something like 5'10", and brown hair with streaks and dull gray-blue eyes.

Nick sat in the back again at the beginning of the row and Cody sat to the right of him. They'd said hey and talked for a bit before class started and then Cody jumped right into it. Getting the class relaxed with his jokes, the teacher actually seemed to enjoy it. They had an in-class assignment to do random computer tasks and Cody and Nick talked more then. Nick told him about how he enjoyed music and Cody seemed to enjoy reading or video games.

"Are you new here?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, is it that obvious?" Nick said.

"No, I just wanted to make sure."

"What?" Nick said curiously.

"Well, I used to be 'popular" Cody said with a negative tone, "But I got sick of the drama with those kids so I kind of just stopped hanging out with them, so I'm just starting off fresh."

"That's cool." Nick said.

It was silent for the rest of the class as they finished the in-class assignment.

As they left class Cody suggested they eat lunch together and Nick said sure. Nick hardly knew this kid but was glad that he was making more than one friend today.

* * *

Miley walked to her next class following the map. _I must look so dumb with this map._ Then Miley heard her Pappy's words again. _"It'll be scary being a freshman, I haven't been a freshman in a while, but one thing I regretted was letting people get to me. The ones who didn't matter hit me the hardest, because I gave them that power. Don't give them the power."_ Miley smiled and decided she wouldn't let some upperclassman make her feel stupid for having a map. In all fairness the school was really confusing, she had a right to use a map.

She got to the class and saw Nick sitting in the back again. The tables were the same from their English class just in lines and connected. She sat next to Nick and smiled.

"You don't know how many other people wanted this seat, I had to fight them off." Nick said in a very serious tone.

Miley didn't realize he wasn't serious. "Seriously, who?"

Nick just stared at her and laughed. "I was kidding."

Miley chuckled, "Oh, right, well, so was I." She said, and then laughing more, he laughed along with her. "So, meet anyone else in your other class."

"Yeah, this Cody kid, we're gonna go out to lunch."

Miley's smile dropped, "Cool."

Nick saw that she had been hoping he'd eat lunch with her. "But I'm sure you could come with. I mean, I don't think he'd have a problem. He's kind of new too."

Miley smiled, "Thanks. What do you mean kind of new?"

"It's complicated," Nick said, quickly changing the subject, he wanted to keep talking about her, "What about you? Did you meet anyone else?"

Miley looked down at her fingernails, which she was picking. "Uh," the teacher, Mr. Martin, cut off Miley before she could give him an answer.

"Sorry everyone, but there is a seating chart, just found it so you'll all have to move around again."

Miley and Nick gathered their things and found their seats, it was alphabetical by last name. They were still sitting near each other, but instead of next to her, Nick was behind Miley, who was now in the front row.

Mr. Martin talked for a little about the grading and other class business. "Now, we do about five projects through out the year so I'm just gonna have you guys get in groups now so I know who's with who. And don't think that these are permanent. I'll change them were I see fit."

Before Miley got a chance to turn around and ask Nick the girl next to her asked, "You wanna be my partner?"

Miley didn't have to think and just blurted out, "Yeah." Miley wanted to turn around and say sorry, but she saw that the guy next to Nick had become his partner.

"I'm Emily." The girl said, she had long, dirty blonde hair, with bright blue eyes and a sweet smile.

"I'm Miley." Miley said smiling at her.

"Cool name. Are you new here?" Miley chuckled as she heard Nick laugh too at the question.

"Uh, yeah." Miley said as she began picking at her fingernail polish again.

"Cool. I've lived here my whole life so I'll be like your guide." Emily said.

"You're my second offer." Miley said.

"Really? You must be popular. Most people in L.A. aren't that nice, especially rich, L.A. brats."

"So far I haven't met those kids yet, just you, and two guys, and they're all nice." Miley didn't know this, but Nick smiled when he heard this. "But one of them isn't from around here, so I guess he doesn't count." She said, smiling.

"That's cool, but where are you from?" Emily asked.

"Tennessee." Miley answered.

"Awesome, you're a long way from home."

"Yeah, it kind of sucks still." Miley sighed.

Mr. Martin began talking again, not really about anything, just an overview of the class and then said that the kids were free to pack up. One kid tried to leave but Mr. Martin said the class still had three minutes.

"You wanna get lunch?" Emily asked Miley.

Miley looked back at Nick, "I was actually gonna get lunch with Nick and his friend."

Nick cut in, "But I'm sure you could come too." Miley smiled at him.

"Cool." Emily said.

The next three minutes passed by slowly, none of them really said much. Emily asked Nick a few things, but Nick would usually only respond with one word answers, if he could. Finally Mr. Martin let them leave and they all walked to the parking lot. Nick found Cody's car as Cody had described it: _"The big bright blue truck with shiny rims and up way high. It's my baby."_ It would've been hard not to find.

They got up to the truck and saw that Cody was waiting in the driver's seat. Nick hoped in the passenger seat and Miley and Emily went in the back.

Cody turned around and before he could get anything out Emily blurted out, "Cody?!"

Cody stared at her for a while before he figured it out, "Emily! I haven't seen you since like third grade!"

They both hopped out of the truck and came around to the side Nick and Miley were on, Nick and Miley both rolled down their windows and listened to their conversation.

They hugged and began talking again. "Where have you been?" Cody asked.

"My parents decided to home school me while my brother tried to get his acting career going."

"I'm guessing it didn't really happen?" Cody said with sympathy.

"He was in a couple of things but he kind of realized he wasn't all that happy with acting, he was only like seven when he said he wanted to started acting." They both chuckled and stared at each other for a while.

"Are we gonna eat soon?" Miley asked Cody and Emily spun their heads quick and looked at Miley. "I mean, I'm just thinking so we'll get back in time."

"Yeah, we should probably leave." Nick added.

"Don't worry, I can get us anywhere in under three minutes." Cody said with a devilish smile on his face. He and Emily hoped back in the car and they headed down to the local "plaza" as it was called. It only had a grocery store, a drug store, and a bunch of fast food restaurants. It was a prime location for fast food restaurants; hungry high schoolers would be willing to make the trip for a nice juicy burger or taco.

Cody did in fact get them their in under three minutes, but he did also almost hit a squirrel, two mini vans, and scared the living daylights out of Miley. When Cody parked he turned to his guests and saw that Miley was grabbing onto the seat in front of her for dear life.

"You'll get used to it." Cody said with a chuckle.

"Boy, I'm gonna die before I get used to it!" Miley shouted and then giggled.

Nick looked back at her, "Don't worry, I'll protect you." He said with a smile, she smiled back and Nick began to blush.

"Let's eat, I'm starving!" Emily added.

All four of them headed into McDonalds and ordered; Cody got a Big Mac meal, Nick got a cheeseburger off the dollar menu, Emily got a chicken nugget meal, and Miley just got fries. They paid and sat down at a booth.

"I need to go to the bathroom." Emily said as she set down her food.

"I do too." Miley added as she set her fries down and followed behind Emily.

They went into the bathroom and Emily went in a stall and Miley just stood outside.

"Don't you have to go?" Emily asked from inside the stall.

"No, I just figured that girls usually go in groups to the bathroom, better not mess with the system."

Emily laughed and the conversation didn't start again until Emily came out.

"So, what do you think of Nick?" Emily asked.

"He's nice. I've only known him for a few hours but he's nice."

"Do you like him?" Emily said, and Miley knew it was in the sense of possible boyfriend.

"Maybe, I don't know. I've only known him for a few hours. But I suppose that's more than this other guy in my art class."

Emily looked at Miley curiously through the mirror as she fixed her hair. "This senior in art class out of no where just asked me out, and I said no just because I don't know him. But I don't know, he's cute too."

"Dang, you're just little miss popular aren't you?" Emily said. They both laughed and continued fixing their hair and make up.

* * *

Nick had quickly checked his insulin and wrote down the information he needed for his chart to keep track of his diabetes. Cody had asked but Nick just told him it was cause he had diabetes and the conversation died. Then they started talking again in-between bites.

"So, what's up with you and Emily?" Nick asked.

Cody swallowed down a big bite of his burger. "We were like best friends in elementary school and then she just left and I didn't know what happened and that's really it. She's definitely changed, but hopefully not too much. She was like my favorite person ever." Cody said, he then changed the subject, "But what about this Miley, she's cute."

"Yeah, I suppose, wait, what do you mean?" Nick asked curiously.

Cody responded with his mouth full of food, if Nick hadn't been in this same situation so many other times with Joe he would've found it rude. "Most guys I know only offer to protect girls when they think they're worth protecting."

Nick chuckled and couldn't think of an answer. Thankfully he didn't have too because Emily and Miley headed back. Miley sat next to Nick and Emily next to Cody.

Cody looked up at Nick and smiled, Nick already knew what he was thinking and Nick just shook his head.

Miley caught this and asked, "What?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." Cody said.

**I hope some of ya'll are sticking with this. I promise it's going to go somewhere SOON. This is really like a novel, slow to begin but hard to stop once it starts getting there. I'm just trying to introduce everyone and get everything settled and then it'll be going places.**


	5. Chapter 5

**This one will kind of hop between Nick and Miley's perspective, hopefully you can keep up!**

The whole group finished lunch quick. Emily and Cody caught up on their lives since they were separated. They laughed and talked about the good old days, Nick and Miley enjoyed hearing their stories and had fun but seldom talked.

"Well, should we head back?" Emily asked.

"Sure I guess," Cody said.

"I know you'd rather play hooky but we shouldn't on the first day." Emily added.

"Yeah, I guess." Cody said begrudgingly. All of them laughed as they headed out to the car.

This time Cody and Emily sat up in front while Miley and Nick sat in back. Nick and Miley kept catching each other's eyes on the drive back, Miley's filled with terror as Cody took even less time getting back to school.

Cody parked the car and turned to Miley, "Soon you'll get used to it."

"I hope not!" Miley giggled and so did Emily.

"So what class do you guys have next?" Cody asked as they exited the car.

"I have art." Emily said. They all congregated next to the car, waiting for the bell.

"Oh I had that earlier, I kind of liked the teacher. But then again I've never heard of an un-cool art teacher." Miley said.

"Cool. I'm nervous, I'm not so good at drawing."

"It's still art, like, the easiest class on the planet. At least you don't have math next, that's the one I'm really dreading. But at least I have it with Nick." Miley said smiling at Nick.

Cody laughed, "Sorry guys. I have a free period. Maybe I'll join you guys one day." Cody paused. "Psych!"

They all laughed, "Psych? Really? You still talk like you're in third grade." Emily reached over and ruffled up his hair. "What class do you have after that?"

"Biology."

"Me too!" Emily said.

"Us too," Nick added, referring to Miley and himself.

Them the bell rang. "Well, see you guys then?" Emily asked.

"Here let me walk you to class, I have no where else to go." Cody said. They started heading they're separate ways, Cody and Emily towards the school and Nick and Miley headed to the portables next to the school. Cody spun around and shouted, "You guys want to hang out after school today?"

Miley looked at Nick. He shrugged. "Sure," Nick answered for both of them.

Miley smiled at Nick, "More of his driving? I don't know, maybe I'll just ride my bike along side." Miley giggled and so did Nick.

"It's not that bad. When my brother first got his license he thought speed limit signs were just 'suggestions', but then he got a ticket and slowed down."

"I guess I'll have to figure out if Cody has ever gotten a ticket. And then if he says no, I'll make a plan to get him caught." Miley said, "I'm such an evil genius."

"Oh yeah, so evil." Nick added. They both laughed.

Miley looked up at the first portable they reached, "I think this is it." They walked in together and saw that they had another seating chart, but once again Nick was right behind Miley. They both sat down and waited for class to start. Another boy came and sat next to Nick. He didn't say anything and neither did Nick so it was silent until class started. Everyone was silent how it always is when kids are in a class for the first time. Students have to test the waters with the teachers, see how much they can get away with. But before the teacher could finish her first sentence the door burst open.

"Hey sorry Betz-" Miley assumed that was the teacher's name, "I hit some traffic."

"Nice to see you again, Kelly, another year?" The teacher replied, teasing him. Miley just stared at him. _What is Kelly doing in this class? Isn't he a senior?_

"Promise Betz, this will be the last year you see me." Kelly said, he looked at all the freshman and sophomores looking at him, he saw Miley and smirked.

"Well, why don't you take a seat up here with Miss," the teacher looked over the seating chart figuring out her name.

"Miley?" Kelly said.

"Yes, Miss Cyrus." She said, confirming her first and last name.

Kelly practically skipped to Miley's side and then slid into the seat next to Miley's. "Hey girl."

"Kelly, you know my rules better than this poor girl, no talking." Kelly just smiled at the teacher and then smiled back at Miley.

"Right Betz." Kelly pulled out a piece of paper and wrote something on it as the teacher, Betz, began writing some things on the white board and talking about the curriculum.

"_My lucky day, two classes with you?" _These words were written on the paper he had pulled out, Miley read it as he slid it close to Miley.

Miley smiled and pulled out her own pencil and wrote back.

_I think I'm more shocked than you, aren't you a senior? What are you doing in a freshman math class?_

_Well, I've had Betz since I was a freshman and I just can't seem to pass. Last year I almost got a D, which would've been fine, but I totally fucked up the final and it ruined it for me._

_So I shouldn't get math help from you?_ Miley looked up at him and he looked at her and scrunched his face at her.

"Kelly, don't think I don't know what you're doing. Do I need to separate you and Miss Cyrus?" Betz turned around from the whiteboard.

"No, we'll be good Betz." Kelly just smiled and crumpled up the paper.

After this Nick kept his eyes on Kelly. He couldn't decide if he liked Miley, she was pretty and sweet, but he wasn't sure if that meant a girlfriend. But this Kelly guy did like Miley and Nick didn't like him. He just rubbed Nick the wrong way. Even his physical appearance didn't bug him, it was just something that Nick couldn't place his finger on, and something was just off about him. _Why is he flirting with a freshman? He could have any other girl, why this little freshman?_ Nick spent the rest of the class glaring at him. At the end of class Kelly and Miley started talking.

"So any chance you'd wanna go out later?" Kelly asked.

Miley looked over at Nick, "Remember? Ask me later."

"Yeah, but it is later." Kelly said with a coy attitude.

"I would say yes but I'm already have other plans." She said nodding over to Nick, "Me and some friends are gonna hang out."

"I thought you were new here." Kelly asked inquisitively.

"Well, we're all new here so I guess we kind of bonded over that and we're gonna hang out later. I'd ask you to join us but it's just a bunch of freshman and I think you'd just feel really old." Miley said smiling.

Kelly chuckled, "Yeah, I guess I would." Kelly stared for a moment.

"Well I guess we'd better before your bad habit of tardiness rubs off on us." Miley said.

"Yeah, wouldn't want you two turning out like me, you know, having Betz for four years straight. God that's scary." They all laughed a little, Nick less than Miley. "So I'll see you tomorrow." Kelly said the Miley. "Nice meeting you, man." Kelly nodded to Nick and headed out.

Nick and Miley walked out a little behind Kelly. "So you guys are friends?" Nick asked.

"He's just a senior." Miley said simply.

Nick and Miley found Emily and Cody already at a lab table when they got to Biology. The tables were set up with for to an actually lab table with sink and gas.

"We saved you guys a seat." Emily said.

"I don't know if we should let them sit with us, what with them being out-of-towners." Cody said teasingly to Emily.

"Maybe we shouldn't sit with such snobs, Miley, I've heard some bad things." Nick quipped back with. Nick was feeling really comfortable with his new friends. Normally it took him a little longer to get comfortable with people, but he had a good feeling about these people.

"So how was math?" Emily asked.

"Good, boring, but I think we'll be fine," Miley said looking over at Nick, "and there's this kid in there, a senior who is still in freshman math. I hope that's never me."

"Yeah, that's kind of a turn off, a senior should be taking easy 'A' classes, not ones he failed. Isn't that what summer schools are for?" Emily added.

"Hey, I'm taking Biology again," Cody interjected, "I should be onto chemistry since I'm a sophomore, but me and the teacher last year did not get along at all so she failed me."

"How could anyone not get along with you?" Emily said facetiously.

"Exactly!" Cody said before he realized she was kidding. Then he just smirked at Emily and added, "HA HA HA!" They all laughed and soon directed their attention to the teacher who instead of going over the curriculum dived right into the first lesson. Everyone started taking notes and the class went by slowly after that. Eventually that final bell rang and everyone was more than glad to get out.

"So you guys still up for hanging out?" Cody asked as they all shuffled out of the building, heading to Cody's truck.

"Oh dang, I totally forgot. My mom wants me home right after school, I'm sorry, but I can't hang out." Emily said.

"Yeah, I have my bike here too and it seems like a hassle to try and get it in your truck." Miley added.

"Well geez you girls always cancel. You still wanna hang with me Nick?"

"Hey why don't we all just hang out tomorrow?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, that'd be fun." Miley added. Cody and Nick just shrugged.

"Cody, you want to drive me home so I don't have to take the bus?" Emily asked.

"Sure why not. See you guys tomorrow." Cody said as he and Emily hopped in his truck.

"Well, I'm gonna go grab my bike." Miley said awkwardly to Nick.

"Where do you live, maybe I could walk along side you?" Nick asked.

"I live in the neighborhood that's like a mile that way." Miley said pointing in the direction of her home.

"Yeah, I think I live there too. I think I even saw you riding you're bike this morning when my dad was dropping off me and my brother this morning."

"I guess the world works in mysterious ways." Miley flickered a small smile at him.

Nick realized then he would never be able to erase this from his memory. Her smile made his heart forget the girls he left in New Jersey, the crushes, the girlfriends, and the "never-gonna-happens". But then he reminded himself, no girlfriends here; he was still doing stuff for his album and working music. _But how can I say no to her?_ She may not know it but all she had to do was flash that smile and Nick would've jumped off a cliff for her.

They started walking towards the bikes in silence. She unlocked her bike and started walking it as they headed home. It was hard to think of conversation but Miley was not going to miss an opportunity to get to know Nick better. "So is it just you and your brother?"

"Yeah, and another brother, and one more."

"There are four of you boys?" Miley asked.

Nick laughed, "Yeah, my oldest brother Kevin, my other older brother Joe, me, and then Frankie, our baby brother."

"Geez, I would've gone crazy with only boys.

"I think my mom wanted a girl when she was pregnant with Frankie but she was hid it well. But what about you, is it just you?"

Miley smiled, "No, it's my older sister Brandi, my older brother Trace, me, my younger brother Braison, and then my younger sister Noah."

"Ha, and you thought my family was crazy with four boys. There are five of you?" Nick teased.

"Yeah, well, I guess, but at least the gender switches up." Miley teased right back.

"Yeah, but I think my mom likes it. She has four boys that love her, isn't that what most girls want? Boys to like them?"

"Good point. Maybe only having boys would be nice. But, girls always come back, boys just run off."

Nick just smiled, "Not me. My mom does way too much for me."

"A boy with respect for his mother? Are your brothers this way too because girls around the world will go crazy for you guys."

_Maybe if our music goes anywhere_, Nick thought.

"Nice to know coming straight from the horse's mouth." It was starting to get silent before Nick changed that. "So you ride your bike a lot?"

"Yeah, I used to ride it all the time back home. And so far this neighborhood seems like a great place to ride around on."

"I ride my bike with my little brother all the time."

"Maybe you could join me some time." Miley said in a rhetorical manner.

Nick couldn't stop himself from what he did next, "Sunday? At one?" They both stopped.

Miley stared at him for a minute. _Can I reject Kelly but say yes to Nick? Is this even a date? We're friends, maybe. _

"Sure." Miley said, beaming her smile. _I rejected Kelly because I didn't know him well enough, I know Nick better._ Miley said, giving herself an excuse for why she said yes.

"Then it's a date." Nick added as they continued walking.

They walked for only half a minute before they reached Miley's house. "Well this is my stop. I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Miley began heading up her driveway.

"Wait," Miley turned to Nick, "you want to walk to school tomorrow?" Nick asked.

Miley grinned at him, "Sure, see you about 7:30?"

"Definitely." They both smiled at each other and went their separate ways.

**Sorry if this is kind of off, but I did leave this for a few months. Just give me this one chapter to get back into the zone that I was before.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This one is also gonna jump from Nick to Miley's POV, you should probably just expect that from now on with this story.**

He had had an outpour of songs last night after dinner. His brothers didn't bother bugging him about it, which was good because he would've denied that they were about Miley. He liked her, yes, that was true, but he wasn't sure if he wanted to date her. He had met plenty of girls that he liked the first day but later they just became friends. _Then why'd you ask her out?_ Nick's inner thoughts came back to haunt him. He began his morning routine trying to think of reasons as to why he had asked her out when he ran into Joe heading down the stairs the same time as him.

"So, how are the new songs?" Joe asked.

Nick just smiled, "Just, when I'm done with them we can go over them together."

They got to the bottom of the stairs and headed to the kitchen table where breakfast was already waiting and their mother was behind the counter. "Boys, I gotta go drop Frankie off at daycare, he's in the car and already getting impatient. Will you guys eat breakfast and at least put the dishes in the sink. Remember we're having a family meeting tonight so make sure you're homework is done before dinner. Love you." She said right before she went sliding out the door to the garage. Nick and Joe sat down at the table and began eating.

Their mother hadn't been gone for more than two seconds before Joe disturbed the morning silence. "Nick why don't you just tell me about this Miley girl so I can be in the loop."

He didn't want to talk about it with Joe but he knew his brother well enough to know that he would just pester him until he spilled.

"So, I might like her. But I've only known her for a day and I already asked her out." Nick continued before Joe could say anything. "And I can't figure out why I did it. I mean I'm not even one hundred percent sure that she's interested in me. I mean, I guess she's did say yes, but maybe that was because she's too polite. There's this other senior guy and I mean, he asked her out and she said no, so maybe she isn't. I mean I'm pretty sure it was a date that he was asking her on. But either way, why would she pick some lame freshman over a senior? She said yes to me and not him, so that must mean I'm ahead right?"

Joe began laughing, Nick just glared at him, "What?"

"Don't you realize it?" Nick continued staring at him, "It's a competition. You've always been competitive, which might be my and Kevin's fault. Competition is all you've ever known. I think you see this senior as competition and you have to win."

Nick realized that that was exactly it. He did like Miley and thought she was the kind of girl he'd want to date, which is why he felt so strongly about not letting Kelly get her, or in his mind, win at this game.

"What's this guy's name anyway?" Joe asked.

"It doesn't matter, I don't remember anyway." Nick lied.

They finished breakfast, Nick had found the paper and read the sports section while Joe grabbed the comics and they read while they ate. When they were finished Joe grabbed his backpack and bolted out the door, leaving his dishes for Nick to take care of. Nick looked at his watch and saw that it was 7:25. _I gotta head out to go meet Miley._ Nick had almost forgotten about his promise to walk with Miley to school. He quickly grabbed his and Joe's dishes and put them in the sink. He grabbed his bag and went out the front door and locked the door behind him and put his house keys away in his bag.

His house had turned out to be only been a few houses from Miley. He walked outside and could already see her house. He got to her driveway and looked at his watch, 7:30 on the dot. He looked up and was not sure what to do now. Did he go up and ring the doorbell or would that be rude since it was so early in the morning? He decided to wait a bit and if she didn't come out he'd go knock on the door. But he only waited a few seconds before the garage door lifted up and Miley's figure was revealed as the garage door continued up. She was wearing boot cut jeans and a white scoop neck tee with her Converse and her bag over one of her shoulders. It was so simple, even compared to the girls in New Jersey he'd never seen a girl look so good in such a simple outfit.

Miley went to the keypad by her garage door and entered the code to shut the door. She turned to Nick and smiled. She walked down to him, "Ready to go?" Miley asked.

"Yup, just waiting for you." Nick said and they started walking.

"For me, this is a rare occasion to be on time, especially at 7:30 in the morning."

"Well, I'm a morning person so this isn't to hard for me."

Miley laughed and looked at him like he was crazy, "How? I go to bed early and still have a hard time getting out of bed."

Nick laughed a little too, "I guess I just see everyday as another opportunity, and I don't want to waste it."

Miley looked him, "That's deep" she said and smiled.

"Yeah, I have diabetes and when we first found out it hit me and my family pretty hard, I had to go to the hospital and everything. I just realized that every day is worth getting out of bed and doing stuff."

"That's really cool, Nick. Maybe I'll try that tomorrow and see if it gets me out of bed any faster."

"What, the fact that I'm right outside doesn't put an extra skip in your step?" Nick said.

Miley giggled, "Well seeing you waiting for me did make me skip breakfast." Nick looked at her funny, "I was watching from my bedroom window for you. It's right in the front above the garage."

Nick nodded; _I'll have to remember that_, he thought_._

They continued walking, having small talk about movies and music, really connecting on the music. Nick realized he had to tell her about him and his brothers' band. They were only a few minutes from school when Nick decided to tell her. "So I guess I need to tell you something, I didn't want to tell you right away because it's kind of embarrassing, but honestly it's not really a big deal. I'm in a band with my brothers."

Miley giggled, "Oh my gosh, I can't believe you didn't tell me, we can't be friends." She said teasingly.

Nick let out a small chuckle, "Well there's more to it. We actually have a CD and are signed to a record company, Columbia. And we're promoting it and everything, but for the most part we haven't really 'made it'. We have a music video and all that and we do shows and people do come but we're not really famous which is why I haven't been recognized much."

Miley just kind of stared at him smiling. "Seriously? That's awesome. My dad, who I should probably tell you is Billy Ray Cyrus," when Nick didn't respond with acknowledgement Miley was prepared with the normal response she always had to do when people didn't know who her dad was. "_Don't break my heart, my achy breaky heart_," she sang and then Nick nodded and remembered. "Well anyway, my dad is in the business still and still does tours and stuff and I just grew up around that kind of stuff and like Dolly Parton is my godmother. I guess you could say I have, _connections_."

Nick just laughed, "That's cool, I'm glad you're okay with this." Nick thought about bringing up their relationship status and whether or not his being in a band would impact the chances of them seriously dating. But they were school soon enough and Nick didn't feel like bringing up it up.

Their first two classes were less than thrilling. The teachers actually began teaching class material on this day so it was filled with taking notes and most importantly no talking. Miley was nervous for art, she wasn't sure what was gonna happen with Kelly. She didn't think she'd broken his heart or anything but it might be awkward. She sat in the same place she had the day before. The moments ticked by slowly and there was no sign of Kelly. Finally when the bell rang Miley had given up on Kelly showing up, it wasn't the end of the world but she couldn't help but feel like it was her fault.

Her teacher began talking about art and the different kinds. He wasn't having a test on terms so there was no need to take notes. It was dull until Miley heard the door open. Kelly showed up only a minute or two after the bell just as he had the day before. Miley looked up at him and then back to the teacher who just gave an exasperated sigh. "Is this a habit of yours, Kelly? Because if it is maybe I will have to start counting tardies."

Kelly just grinned, "Nah, I promise, tomorrow I'll be on time."

"I'll hold you too that."

Kelly just responded with a light laugh as he headed towards the seat next to Miley. Their teacher continued talking for almost the rest of the class. They didn't say much until their teacher told them to grab a sketchbook from up front. They would have this for the rest of the year and need to fill it up. They would draw in it everyday for ten minutes, but for today they would spend the rest of the class drawing in it.

Miley got up to go grab one when Kelly finally spoke up, "Grab me one too."

"Déjà vu." Miley replied with, Kelly smiled back at her. Miley grabbed the last two sketchbooks and slid back into her seat. She gave Kelly his book and opened hers and just started making circles on her paper.

"So," Kelly started, "You wanna go out tonight?"

Miley looked up at him, and then realized he was kidding by the expression on his face. Kelly laughed, "Just wanted to see the look on your face. I learned my lesson, I'll hold off for a while, promise."

Miley smiled, "Honestly, it's not that I don't like you, so far. I just wanna get to know you better."

Kelly chuckled as he looked down at his paper drawing his little men just like he had the day before.

"What?" Miley asked.

"Isn't that what you're supposed to do on a date?" Kelly didn't look away from his paper.

Miley looked at him and then at his paper. _Yeah_. She didn't answer him out loud and went back to drawing. "What happened to laying off this for a while?" She said, not looking away from her paper.

"What can I say, I really like you." Miley looked over and saw that Kelly was looking at her too.

Miley sighed, "Here, we'll hang out this Saturday, it won't be a date, we'll just be hanging out as friends. So then I'll be getting to know you and we'll see where that goes, okay?"

Kelly grinned a little, "Yeah, that's fine, you think you're boyfriend will be mad?"

Miley laughed and went back to drawing, "You know he's not my boyfriend."

"Yeah, just wanted to see your reaction again."

Miley just shook her head. "You're gonna get an even worse reaction out of me if you keep this up."

They drew in silence for that last few minutes of class, Miley had started drawing little animals. When the bell rung they had to put their books back at the front of class. They both walked up together and exited together. Miley turned to Kelly, "Here's my number," she pulled out a small piece of paper that she'd ripped out from her sketchbook. "We'll talk later about whatever we're gonna do on Saturday."

"Thanks," Kelly said, "See ya in math." They both smiled at each other and went their separate ways.

_Math, ugh, this should be interesting._ Miley thought to herself.


End file.
